Part 3: One Younger Vampire's Trip with Daddy
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Rudolph went on a trip with his father Frederick to 'adjust? Well, this is what happened! (Bonus from my fic "One Older Vampire and a Human")


"Father, no!" Rudolph tried to fly away from the clutches of the head vampire, however, the man was able to grab a hold of his cape (why didn't you vampires listen to Edna). "I'm telling you, I don't need to go on a trip to 'work things out'." he hissed as his father held on to his black cape with superior strength. "Father!"

"Tut, tut, tut! As you can see, you have already gone into your next form, that means that you would be suffering from things such as the 'rebellious phase'. Your older brother Gregory had me go through it a long time ago, and due to the fact that I was unable to handle those situations properly even now he still goes against my wishes." Frederick combed his hair back with his fingers. "It is my duty to help you before you move astray!"

Gregory snickered from his corner of the castle, watching as his father slowly pulled Rudolph away from both he and Tony. He could just see how his younger brother's eyes were screaming out for help.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tony was unable to sit still, his eyes worrying about his best friend. "What kind of trip are they going to anyway?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Father and I had never been on a new phase trip, after all, I _am_ still a rebellious teenager." Gregory shrugged and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders casually. "Goodbye, brother, father. Have a nice trip!" he waved his hand, a fake smile on his face. He had to smile otherwise he would be full out laughing.

"Brother, you traitor!" was the last thing they heard Rudolph say. The two of them watched as the other vampires floated away from the castle in the dead of night (one vampire, in particular, slung over a shoulder hissing and struggling).

* * *

This couldn't be any worse, Rudolph thought. All he wanted was to stay in the castle with Tony, but no, this just had to happen. If father had wanted to take him on an educational trip to 'adjust' then he should've done it before Tony had arrived from America, then that would mean that he would be able to spend more time with him. Every second counts DAMN IT.

"Chin up, son. We're going to go on the same trip that I went on when I was your age." Frederick huffed and floated faster.

"And where exactly is that, father?" Rudolph asked trying to be respectful.

"Why, we're going to the red districts!" said his father as if that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Red districts... red districts? What are the red districts?" Rudolph had never heard of anything like it before. Was it supposed to ring a bell?

"Oh, well. Since you have just grown into your new body, that means that you'll be experiencing 'scents'. Scents are basically what happens when a creature is able to smell what humans are feeling. It's rather simple really. For example, when a person is feeling happy and we smell it we will-"

"Smile. Yes. Brother already taught me this..." mumbled Rudolph, a slight blush dusting his cheeks (was it even possible for vampires to have blushes?).

Frederick blinked. "Is that so? That is splendid. I didn't think that he was the type to help you."

"Does this means that we won't have to go on that trip now?" the youngest vampire asked with hope in eyes.

"No, it doesn't. This information I'm giving you was just the basics. We're going to go to the red district so that you would be able to adjust." Frederick continued to float forward.

"What do you mean adjust? I think I've already adjusted quite enough. I mean, I did have lots of time to learn."

"Your body needs to become immune to the effects of scents, otherwise you're going to go out of control and attack someone once you smell something in particular." Frederick huffed and tapped his shoes in the air, "Now, hurry up! At this pace, we wouldn't be able to make it home by sunrise."

Rudolph groaned silently in annoyance. Adjust to the scents? It was already too late. He had already lost his control back when he was smelling Tony's sexual would he need this trip if he had Tony to be with for an entire human lifetime? Wouldn't he have learned it by then?

"This is it, the red district- oh, it has changed since the last time I've visited." Frederick stopped and floated mid-air. "There are a lot more... people."

"What's thi- FATHER WHAT!?" Rudolph's eyes bugged out of their sockets at the sight before him.

Red district. An area where sex is sold like it's just any other item. A placed where prostitutes lurked everywhere in search of work. A place where you can buy sex toys like it was nothing. That is what the red district was, and it was just _reeking sexual desire_ and thick amounts of... Anger? Rage? Sadness? Remorse? Depression?

Rudolph's flying began to slowly crumble. He slapped his hand on his nose and tried to back away from the strong odors. "Father, I don't like this!" however, he was unable to run when his father grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You have to go through these things, Rudolph. It's important. Now come, I'll get us some clothes to get into so that we can blend into the environment."

* * *

So that's how Rudolph ended up in the alleyway very close to passing out.

"Things like this can get some getting used to. Humans can be very toxic towards us vampires, and most of the time their scent is the main reason. You need to learn how to control and adapt throughout every single negative kind of scent. We wouldn't want you to get hurt in the future now, do we?" Frederick said with a serious look on his face.

"B-but father, this is too much..." Rudolph tried to stop himself from inhaling, but that only made him close to suffocating. Now in a black sleeveless shirt and tight, black, leather pants all he wanted was to go home and breathe in Tony's soft and calming smell.

"Focus, Rudolph! I'm going to leave you here but fear not. I will always be watching you." with that, Frederick floated away. Which was a bad idea really.

This was not going exactly how he expected it. In fact, it was actually worse.

"Hey there, cutie. Want a fun night?" asked a high-pitched voice right behind him.

Rudy flinched and turned, eyes open and hand still on his nose. There in front of him was a woman with bleached hair in a very tight red dress. "U-uh, no thanks I'm fine." his nose twitched when he smelled a flare of fear and despise. Was it coming from her?

"Aww, come on! Just one night. I promise that I'll make you feel real good..." she approached him and placed a manicured finger on his arm.

All of these horrible smells making their way inside of his nose at the same time was starting to give him a headache. He shook his head and tried to push her away gently. "I'm FINE." he could already feel himself starting to lose his sense of reason.

"But you're so cute! I can even give you a discount if you want. It's been a while since I've seen someone as good looking as you." none of her words were getting through to him. All he registered was a strong smell of depression and disgust.

His blood-red eyes flashed, and then suddenly he had her pushed against the wall harshly. "If you hate what you're doing so badly, why don't you just stop!?" he growled, rage clear in his voice.

But, when he got a good look at the girl, he realized what he had done. She was shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. She was covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Why? Why would she choose not to call for help?

"P-please... please don't call your friends!" she begged. Another horrible odor filled his nostrils. It was fear.

As if he was burned by fire, he backed away. He gave himself a harsh slap in the face and turned around to run. He had to get out of this horrible place. As he ran he saw a bunch of different humans.

"Sweetie, how about you come with me?" asked an old man who leered at a young woman. He basically just reeked of sexual desire.

"Sure, hon." her reply was thick with fake sweetness. Rudolph could smell the sickening disgust.

Rudolph made a trip in his run with all the scents fogging up his mind (he wasn't used to running, to begin with). With his mess up he ended up with his face connecting with the ground with a harsh THUD.

"STOP IT! What are you doing!? Get off!" yelled a voice, but it didn't sound like a girl's voice).

Getting up from the hard surface of bricks, Rudolph looked up to see a young man being surrounded by men.

"You've got a pretty face. Aren't you looking for some business?" said one man, taking a hold of the teen's arm.

"And _you've_ got a face that makes me want to VOMIT. Stop touching me!" the teen slapped his hand away and glared at him with anger.

"Don't be so feisty. Look, I've got money." another man waved around a fan of green cash, a sinister grin on his face.

"I SAID LET GO you fucking pedophiles!" the boy kicked and struggled under their hold, but he was unable to break it off.

Rudolph groaned as another barrage of smells entered his nose. He thought that Tony was too much... but he could never have imagined how horrible an entire city of humans would smell like.

He shuddered, eyes wide when the human teen's emotions entered his system. "Ugh..." he turned his head to see the group of men dragging the human further into the alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

"BASTARDS!" the boy screamed, trying to bite the hands that were unbuttoning his school uniform.

"This'll be fun..." whispered one of the men to the other.

"Yeah- AH!" one violent thud later and there was an unconscious man who had his head smashed against the cement wall.

"What the fu- what the hell do you think you're doing, punk!?" the men backed away from the teen in order to face the intruder.

The teen held his shirt so that it was no longer revealing any more of his skin, and craned his neck to look. What he saw made his blood run cold.

There was a shadow the shape of a human, but he was sure that it was definitely not part of his people. Its eyes were _glowing_ fucking red! There wasn't a lot of light in the alleyway, but the moon was enough to give them all a shine of what those sharp fangs were. If those fangs weren't enough, he had a pair of sharp claws decorating his fingers.

"Fuck... we should-" but before that one person was able to finish his sentence... the monster attacked.

The teen shut his eyes tight and covered his ears, unconsciously curling into a ball. However, he still wasn't able to block out the screams and cries of pain that came from the victims of whatever that thing was.

It could've only been a few seconds since he had started shaking on the ground, but it felt like more than a minute. But, suddenly, he felt a breath smoking against his neck.

Horrified, he opened his eyes, only to meet with ruby eyes just a few centimeters away. He just _felt_ his heart beat out of his chest.

"W-w-w-what..." he stuttered, unable to breathe. What would one do in this situation? Run? The guy was literally on top of him! Defend himself? After what he saw he was pretty sure that one move and his head would be on a silver platter. Cry out for help? Like anyone around here would respond to something like that.

He was snapped out of his panicking thoughts when he felt a hot tongue sliding across his neck. What. The. FUCK.

He sucked in a sharp breath and placed his hands on the guy's biceps. Eyes wide, shaking, and afraid. What was he supposed to do!? He couldn't even start to push him away!

Although the human didn't know it, Rudolph had finally succumbed to the numerous scents around him. Defeated, he was unable to fight against the urges and rushes that the revolting scents used to fog his mind.

Rudy kissed and nipped at the human's slender neck, tasting every bit (making sure to leave behind marks). His fangs scraped along the pale flesh, making the human shiver. He left hickies all over.

The human teen felt a long, wet kiss placed just beside his jaw, and then another quick kiss on his cheek until it was looking at him face to face.

Now that he was able to see the creature clearer and up close (and with eyes wide open in shock and fear), all he had to say was DAMN BOY. Alright, yes, he understood that in such a situation those words were completely inappropriate, BUT THAT WAS ALL HE HAD TO SAY.

"Y-you're..." he whispered, eyes focused fully on every feature this beautiful creature had, "... _hot._ " well, hey, maybe he won't be too against banging him. After all, this guy just saved his life (more like he didn't choose to kill him but yeah).

But, the guy didn't seem to be listening to him right now. In fact, he saw how his nose twitched, how his eyes' pupils just flooded out the iris in black, and most of all how he bared his fangs as if ready to claim his prey.

Rudy wrapped his arms around the fellow teen's waist and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together.

"Ah!" the unknown boy gasped, hands locking behind Rudy's neck.

The vampire panted at the feeling, his senses completely heightened due to the sudden flood of sexual desire coming from the human. He brought their bodies together until they were so close that it felt like there was nothing he wasn't in contact with.

Such warmth, such satisfaction. It was easing the pain in his head that was caused by the scents. The vampire felt legs lock around him, pulling him closer (if that was still possible).

"Might as well continue, eh?" the cute human boy flirted, his seductive and submissive.

Rudolph stared, mouth half open and panting. He was about to dive in to seal everything with a deep kiss... until he felt someone _strong_ rip him away.

He hissed and scratched, eyes flashing bright and fangs ready to kill- a sudden sharp pain in his neck and then black.

"I apologize, human." said a new voice.

"H-huh!?" The teen stood up startled and backed away (which was probably what he should've done in the first place) "What in the hell is going on?" everything was so random. Now, a hot older guy was in front of him wearing a suit. A suit (an expensive looking one at that).

"This is nothing that you should concern yourself with," he picked up the hulk of hotness like he was nothing and gave him a short bow, "Please enjoy the rest of your night." and with that, he was gone.

If they were anywhere near any sort of vegetation or whatever he was pretty sure that he would've heard crickets. He stayed silent and in shock for a minute or two until he collapsed on the ground. It was then he realized that the guys that the hot guy beat up were already gone. They probably ran away while they were... distracted.

He shook his head, letting his messily cut brunette hair wave around. He tucked a strand behind his ear (it was hard to deal with since it was already brushing against his shoulders), and rubbed his bright green eyes.

"I guess... I guess I should just ignore what happened tonight," he whispered. And then, his phone rang. He picked it up with a groan and yelled, "What is it, mom!?" he frowned, listening to the woman on the other end talk, "Don't 'Stephen' me! No! I'm not going to go home! I bet you have a customer in your room right now!" he stopped talking, listening, "No! No, no, no, no! You know what, mom? I'm hanging up." he pressed the end call harshly and shoved the phone into his pocket.

With a 'tch', he picked up his black school jacket and fixed his white dress shirt. With a heavy sigh, he looked back into the alleyway before leaving. That was a weird experience... it was scary.

A flash of bright red eyes and a hot tongue on his neck.

But... he wouldn't mind if he got to experience that again.

* * *

"We're back!" yelled Frederick as he entered the inn with a floating dead body in tow. "That was quite an educational experience, wasn't it Rudolph?"

"Yes, yes... it was, father." Rudolph mustered what was left of his energy to float away into his room, "I'm going to go and rest now." he had bags under his eyes (eyes that just spoke of the terrors that he went through). And, not to his surprise, he saw his brother and his best friend sleeping on it.

He floated closer and examined the scene. It was quite a mess.

"Gosh, you guys could not even bother to clean up before you all decide to grab some shut-eye?" he sighed and just decided to leave it be. He got under the covers beside Tony, and closed his eyes to prepare himself for some sleep.

Until he felt something crawling underneath.

"What...?" he tiredly opened his eyes to look down, and saw something that nearly made his soul leave his body.

"I'm glad you're back~." whispered Tony, until he brought the zipper to his jeans in between his teeth.

Beside him, Gregory woke up and realized that his brother was with them, "Rudolph..." he said weakly, "Help me."

"Uh..." Rudolph was at a loss.

Tony ignored the two of them and giggled as he brought the zipper down.


End file.
